


弟弟打外星人时，哥哥们

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, 十革组 - Freeform, 沙苏露
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 现役意识体与屁股痛星人艰苦作战时，退休人员们竟然……
Relationships: Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 沙苏
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	弟弟打外星人时，哥哥们

作为一名退休意识体，为了避嫌，伊利亚·布拉金斯基很少插手他弟弟伊万·布拉金斯基的工作。

他与自己的哥哥，另一名退休意识体斯捷潘·布拉金斯基，一同居住在莫斯科郊外的一栋公馆里。为了不给伊万的财政增添负担，伊利亚不仅每天写稿拍照赚生活费，还自己动手做各类家务省生活费。

包括但不限于扫除、洗衣、买菜、做饭、修水管、修马桶、修暖气、养向日葵、养斯捷潘。

因此在这个过程中伊利亚还顺便解决了自己的婚恋问题。

日夜辛劳，可歌可泣。

总之，就算不是为了避嫌，伊利亚也没什么时间插手伊万的工作。

但这不意味着他某天早晨为了给斯捷潘补充洗发水进城，看到红场整个变白变2D，还能若无其事，袖手旁观。

“是外星人。”电话那头的伊万说。

“外星人。”伊利亚重复了一遍。

“似乎是叫屁股痛星人，”伊万看着作战指挥部电子屏上正做外星知识小科普的托尼如实报告，“能把任何东西白纸化。不过别担心，伊廖沙，我们已经组成了联合作战指挥部迎击他们。”

伊利亚挂断了电话。

他拿着诺基亚的手微微颤抖。

为什么，为什么会这样呢。太空竞赛也好，太空合作也好，明明都是他先来的，为什么得到了和外星人打架机会的不是他，而是伊万呢。

他默默推着自行车，一步一步地往家走，在莫大的悲哀中，将斯捷潘的洗发水完全抛在了脑后。

回到郊外的公馆，伊利亚再次受到了心理冲击。

公馆西侧的那半边，也变白变2D了。

科技水平高到能白纸化任何静物动物的屁股痛星人，显然既不懂对称之美，也没有强迫症。

伊利亚看着白了一半的向日葵花圃，悲从中来。

他想起自己昨天刚打扫过的位于公馆西翼的几个房间，痛彻心扉。

他默默将自行车停在公馆门口，深吸一口气，走进了公馆。

一个头顶荧光蒲公英且没有五官的白色类人生物冲他扑了过来。

伊利亚·布拉金斯基，拥有在二战中磨练出的锐利直觉与高超战斗力。

所以他的第一反应就是抬腿把那个没有脸的白色类人生物踹了出去。

没脸的白色类人生物向后飞出并撞上大厅里的楼梯中段时，伊利亚才想起伊万说过，屁股痛星人的光线，可以把建筑变白变2D，也可以把人类变成白色小人。

没脸的白色类人生物从楼梯中段骨碌骨碌往下滚时，伊利亚想起这公馆里只有一个可以变白色小人的对象。

但伊利亚和保险推销员能够轻易忽悠的退休老人不一样。

虽然可能性非常高，他还是要做一下最终确认。

伊利亚对楼梯底下刚挣扎着爬起来的没脸的白色类人生物说：“我没买到洗发水。”

没脸的白色类人生物静止不动了。

伊利亚又说：“但我给你买了红色莫斯科香水。”

没脸的白色类人生物猛弹起来，挥舞着面团似的四肢就要痛击伊利亚的头。

伊利亚闪到一边，确认了这个没脸的白色类人生物就是斯捷潘没错。

自伊利亚解释自己并没有真的买红色莫斯科之后，斯捷潘已经在沙发上安静地坐了二十分钟。

他并没有什么理由再因为伊利亚没买洗发水而和伊利亚决斗。

毕竟他现在也用不上洗发水。

伊利亚坐在沙发另一头瞅斯捷潘。

他们现在除了等待伊万和他的伙伴们打败外星人，也没有什么别的办法。

但什么也不做，并不是伊利亚·布拉金斯基的风格。

他盯着斯捷潘。

白得光洁，白得顺滑，白得无瑕。

他对斯捷潘说：“斯乔帕，你听说过人体彩绘吗。”

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基反抗得十分激烈，十分决绝。

但是面团一样的四肢，在肉搏中没有优势。

倒也不是说他平时就能有什么优势。

毕竟斯捷潘在卧室里的那点优势还是因为伊利亚让着他。

伊利亚表示，让剥削阶级服务自己，倍儿爽。

总之，封建余孽再次遭到了镇压，被拖进了画室里，绑在了椅子上。

伊利亚调色霍霍向亲哥。

斯捷潘头顶上的发光蒲公英疯狂闪烁。

“别怕。”伊利亚笑得慈祥。

一时间，画笔飞舞，颜料四溅。

一个完美复刻苏维埃特色宣传海报中坚毅工人阶级形象的人体彩绘作品完成了！

伊万·布拉金斯基和他的伙伴们送屁股痛星人回老家后干的第一件事是去克里姆林宫报告。

第二件事就是开车去郊区看哥哥。

给他开门的是斯捷潘。

“干得漂亮，伊万·伊里奇同志！”斯捷潘给了伊万一个热情洋溢的拥抱，脸上挂着热情洋溢的笑容，背后仿佛有红光万丈。“你完成了组织对你的期望，我真为你感到骄傲！”

伊万被吓傻了。

他颤巍巍地问斯捷潘身后的伊利亚：“他怎么了？”

伊利亚说：“他悟了。”

伊利亚说：“这就是艺术的力量。”

**END**


End file.
